Falling Down and Catching Game
by animewriter02
Summary: A story with romance, humor and shock all at the same time.


Description: This story is dedicated to all Hibari Kyoya Fans, especially my friend. ENJOY YOUR TIME WITH HIBARI! (hibari/reader)

* * *

><p><strong>Falling Down and Catching Game<strong>

You were the most feared girl in your school. A girl, who was called the demon yet an angel. You would punish those who weren't doing the right thing. You would help others who needed it, but most males at your school hated you. They would think that you only cared about the girls, but it wasn't. You were just doing your job as the prefect. It was unfortunate that you had to leave your beloved school and move to Namimori Middle School.

"What if the boys start annoying the girls and you are not there?" your friend asked.

"Oh I'm sure the girls are brave enough now. I taught them how to kick some peoples' asses." You replied with a proud expression on your face.

* * *

><p>You were at the front gate of Namimori Middle School. The school bell rang and suddenly all the students changed their face expression and ran to their classrooms. You didn't know what to do, so you ran with the others as well. A teacher passing by said that you should go to the reception room to receive your timetable, so she showed you to the room. When the both of you were standing infront of the door, the teacher quickly speed-walked off, leaving you alone.<p>

Nervously, you knocked on the door, and a deep voice said, "Come in." You opened the door to see a black haired teenager, writing furiously on a piece of paper.

"Um… I am new to this school and I need my timetable." The teenager handed you a piece of paper.

"Thankyou." It was really awkward for you because you were not use to being a 'kind angel'.

* * *

><p>The school bell rang for the end of school. Relieved, you walked out of the classroom and outside. You have already made friends with a girl named, Kyoko, Hana and the so-called Dame-tsuna. Poor guy, he wasn't good at anything. Literally. As you passed the gate, you saw a male student, annoying a girl from your class. He was making her give him all the money she had, while cornering her. Getting pissed and more pissed, you said. "Oi."<p>

"Who the hell are you? Go away. Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Don't ignore me asshole." And with that, you punched his face with your strong fist. Just then you heard footsteps coming closer to you. You turn around to see the guy who was in the reception room.

"Get out of the way, herbivore." He said to you. "This punk is my prey."

Herbivore? You thought.

"Hey, reception room dude. I am not a herbivore okay? In fact I am sure you are not a carnivore as well. Your and omnivore. And don't call people, 'prey'. That is just lame."

The blacked haired student turned around to look into your [eye colour] eyes. He walked closer, and took out a very strange weapon from… somewhere. Just as he was about to hit you with it, the guy you punched and the girl ran away.

"You let go of my prey, herbivore. You have to pay for that." He growled

"Oh really? Let's see about that!"

Again you were nearly hit with the unusual weapon but dodged just in time.

"You've got some guts to dodge that, herbivore."

"I know that. Stop saying herbivore. I eat meat as well."

As he gave another shot at trying to hit you, you noticed an armband saying, 'Disciplinary Committee'.

"You must be in the Disciplinary Committee. Hmmm… I am guessing you are the president? Wow… Lame president this school has." You snorted and ran away.

"I'll bite you to death, herbivore."

* * *

><p>School was, 'ok' for the first few weeks until you got detention by this random guy called, Kusakabe Tetsuya. He had funny hair. It was so unfair. You were just reading in the corridor. Damn this school. If you were at your old school, you would be patrolling around areas where you would find students smoking or trying to skip school. You were sent to the reception room again and found yourself standing around in the room awkwardly with the same black haired dude.<p>

"Sooooooo…. What is your name… president?"

"What are you going to do if you know?"

"Nothin.. you are the president so-"

"Hibari Kyoya. Now shut up and rake the leaves in the school yard."

Forced to do your job, you were thrown a rake and sent to the school yard.

Raking up all the fallen leaves, you were humming a song.

"Sakura saku, mai ochiru, nani mo nai boku no te no ue…"

"SHUT UP AND RAKE THE LEAVES" a cold voice called out. You looked around to see the Hibari holding his lame weapon.

"I am you idiot. Can't you see?" he walked over to the pile of leaves and kicked it, making the leaves float all around the both of you.

"No, I can't see. Quickly, rake them up."

You bent down to reach for your rake when a cold hand held onto your wrist and pulled you. Surprised from the sudden movement, you closed your eyes. Peeking through one eye, then opening the other, you found yourself being hugged by Hibari Kyoya. As you tried to pull yourself from him, he hugged you even tighter. The both of you were standing outside, after school, with floating leaves around you.

After the tight hug he gave you, you broke away.

"What was that for?" you said, blood rushing to your face.

"You looked like you were cold." He said casually.

You walked off and walked along the road where there were lots of cars. Walking faster and faster but pissed and happy at the same time, you turned around to see Hibari following you.

Shouting you said, "Stop following me!"

"You stop walking."

"No everything you say I am going to do the opposite." With that, you were walking across the road when you heard loud honking. Looking to your left you saw a car racing towards you. You closed your eyes but fortunately you were pulled away at the nick of time to be shouted at by Hibari.

"You crazy! Stop with the stupid game!"

Almost crying you said, "well then I should keep doing the opposite of what you just said."

As you were about to walk along Hibari said, "Catch me when I fall."

"Then I won't."

He turned his back to you and started falling back. He was getting closer and closer towards the floor. Shocked that he was actually falling, you ran and caught him. You looked at his face and said, "What was that for! You might crack your head open!" Hibari looked at you with a very pale face and said, "You caught me."

"Of course! I don't want to see your head cracked open!" you sighed and and walked home.

* * *

><p>When you arrived, you walked upstairs and heard your mother talking to your father.<p>

"Did you know the parents of the president at [name]'s school passed away when he was 10?"

"Really?"

"Yes. He used to always play the falling down and catching game with her, but his mother was at hospital because of her sickness. When the president asked his mum to play the game, and fell backwards, his mother was too sick to catch him so he just fell and got hurt. I feel so sorry for him."

* * *

><p>The next day you were walking to school with an obento your mother made. She wanted you to give it to Hibari. At lunch, you walked over to the reception room to see that no one was there. Wandering around the school you found him at the school roof.<p>

"Hibari. I bought luch for you. Mum said to give it to you."

You walked over to him. He turned around, looked at you, then the obento and took it.

"Why did she make-"

"I heard that you used to play games with your mum."

"So. You don't need to know my past-"

"Why did you do that yesterday? It was unsafe. I could've let you to fall and you could've gotten hurt…. Again."

Hibari glared at you with one of his death stares. You looked down and heard him say something.

"Because… I trusted you."

Blushing slightly you looked up to him. He looked down at you and leaned forward to give you a deep kiss. He closed his eyes but you were looking and him and saw teardrops roll down his eyes. He pulled away,stared at you.

"You're crying."

"No I'm not."

You stretched your arm out to wipe away his tears.

"Yes you were."

Again he looked at you but in a more gentle way. For the second time he leaned to to kiss your forehead. The two of you kept close, wind blowing and making your [hair colour] wind around the both of you.


End file.
